1. Field
This application relates to a circuit board and a circuit board assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayer board technologies that form wiring layers in circuit boards such as printed circuit boards have been developed in response to demands for electronic devices with lighter weights, smaller sizes, faster speeds, greater capabilities, and higher performances. Furthermore, technologies that mount electronic elements such as active elements and passive elements in multilayer boards have been also developed.
However, application processors with multiple functions and high performance that are mounted on the multilayer boards cause a significant increase in heating of circuits on the multilayer boards.